Another way to write the story
by Black Angel XP
Summary: I'm sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything. Well it's a rewrite of the manga with a new girl who was trained by Itachi, their goal of course is the Kyuubi. Please R&R.(I suck at summarys)
1. prologue

Hi, I trust that you all read the summary, so I won't stand here and blab about anything.

Disclaimer: I hate to say this, not 'cuz I'm sad, but because this is all such a bother. So, I'll get it over with quickly. Four words, I. Don't. Own. Naruto.

_Italic-(_thoughts)

(anything else, I'll tell you)

Prologue-

The two guards of the west gate of Konoha were bored to hell. People rarely came through here, so why did they have to stand here with nothing to do except to yawn? Exactly, no idea, it was their job. But apperently, they weren't paying attention to their job, their vigilance was so low, that they didn't even feel someone watching them. But of course, that wasn't a normal somebody.

A 12-year-old girl clad in black and wearing a big straw hat over her head kneeled in the bushes, staring intently at the two people in front of the gate, _pathetic, they aren't fit to become shinobi, lowering their guards like that. _After a few minutes, the girl decided to act. (A/N: if anyone wonders about what she's wearing, imagine Itachi, except that the robe is all black)

The guards were surprised when a human figure emerged from the misty forest up ahead. When the figure came closer, they realized it was a girl, she had penetrating cold silver eyes, jet-black hair tied into a loose braid, and a pale complexion. She had two weapons hanging on her back, both were identical, it was a gold stick with a blade that looked like a crescent moon at each end.(A/N: like this, )—(, get it? There's two of them) The girl stopped walking when she got within one meter of the two guards, she stared at them, and the look sent shivers down their spines. A few seconds past when the girl decided to speak, "Please take me to the Hokage."

The two guards were taken aback by her demand, but stayed suspicious, "Who are you?" one of the guards asked. "My name is Hirosaki Mariko. Now please take me to the Hokage." The guards had no choice but to comply. One of the guards nodded and said "Very well, follow me." The guard led Mariko through the gate and to a building in the middle of the village. They walked in and the guard spoke quietly with the woman at the front desk, the woman got up and rushed down the hall to their right, she returned after a few minutes. The woman spoke with the guard again and the guard beckoned Mariko to follow him as he walked down the hall. They walked to a door and the guard knocked, there was a "come in" and the guard opened the door.

The Hokage's office was not remotely big, but it wasn't small either, and the sandaime himself was seated behind his desk. He waved the guard off and turned his attention to Mariko, who was standing patiently in front of the desk. "So. I hear that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"I'll be straight. I would like to become a ninja in Konoha."

The Hokage seemed interested,"why?"

"A few weeks ago, my parents died and my family kicked me out of my village, I was wandering around the woods when I saw the gates of Konoha, I thought that Konoha would probably be the best place to stay."

"Where did you originaly come from?"

"It is not convenient for me to say, I come from a secret village."

"Are you trained in ninja art?"

"Of course."

"You do realize that even if you are another rank you will have to start from academy."

"Yes I am aware of that."

"Well then, I'll fix up an apartment for you and I'll cover all your expenses until you can cover them yourself. I'll appoint a jounin to show you around."

Although Mariko was surprised, she didn't show it, the Hokage actually let a complete stranger in the village so easily? But she shook it of, reminding herself that she would have a jounin in tow. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." The reply was simple "Your welcome."

That's it! The first chapter! How was it? Please review! Flames accepted!

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask!


	2. chapter I

This is crazy! I got hit on the head two times in one P.E class by a basketball! Why am I so unfortunate!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character.

Chapter I-

After the jounin led Mariko to the apartment, she managed to persuade him to let her wander around alone.

Mariko went inside the apartment and looked around, it had two rooms, a bedroom and a study, it was already furnished. She sat down on the floor of the living room and closed her eyes. She thought about the short talk with the sandaime, not all she told was a lie, she really had got kicked out of her village, but that happened when she was six.

Her mother came from a powerful clan and married her father when she was 20, then had Mariko when she was 22. At first, they were a happy family, but after a few years, people started hating the ones with advanced bloodlines. As a result, the villagers wanted to throw Mariko and her mother out of the village, but her father objected.

They lived in the village for two years, and after Mariko's parents died in an accident, the people kicked her out of the village.

**Flashback**

**Six-year-old Mariko walked in the forest for weeks. Finally, she stumbled into a clearing and collapsed from exhaustion.**

**After a few hours, she woke up to the staring of two black orbs; Mariko sat up and examined the boy staring at her. He asked a few questions, such as who are you' and why are you here'. Mariko answered all of them truthfully, having nothing to lose. After hearing everything, especially the part about her bloodline, the boy, Itachi, decided to make her his apprentice. He sneaked her in Konoha and let her live somewhere, he taught and trained her.**

**End flashback**

After the Uchiha massacre, Mariko left with Itachi and they wandered everywhere, until the Akatsuki found them. Because Mariko was too young and inexperienced they only took Itachi as an actual member. Then why is she doing this mission? Because it would decide if she was worthy enough to join the Akatsuki.

Was that short? If it was, I'm so sorry!

PLEASE!Review!


End file.
